Super Jerrie vs The Ultimate Train Wreck
by Aidylvice
Summary: When Skimbleshanks goes postal, it's up to Super Jerrie and his sidekick Turbo Teazer to set things straight.


**Episode 5: Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer vs. The Ultimate Train Wreck**

The Madcap Adventures of

Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer

Faster than Macavity's speeding bullet

More powerful than Skimbleshanks' locomotive

Is it a bird?

Is it a plane?

Is it the Great Rumpus Cat?!

_HECK_ NO! It's

**SUPER JERRIE!!!**

And his sidekick **TURBO TEAZER!**

_A giant J flashes onto screen_

_A Tom Cat walks into a room. The walls are covered with newspaper clippings of a ceartain dynamic duo. The clippings say things like "Super Jerrie Saves the Day!" and "Super Hero Siblings Do it Again!" The Tom has been tracking the twins' growing fame from the beginning. He now tacks up and article that says "Super Jerrie Save the Winter Wonderland Ball!" He grumbles to himself, and bitterly scratches the newspaper article with his claws._

_**Back at headquarters…**_

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are standing at their door, talking to a very excited Etcetera._

Etcetera: The Rum Tum Tugger is going to find the next great talent!

Mungojerrie: That's great! _Stops to think,, which is something Mungojerrie doesn't do often, unless he's Super Jerrie. _Why'd you come to us?

Etcetera: I wanna learn how to play the piano! Maybe then I can be on his show!

Rumpleteazer: We can't teach you how to play the piano when we don't even know how to ourselves!

Etcetera: I know THAT. You used to be thieves! You wouldn't have had a classical education. I came to you because I need a ride to Uncle Skimble's!

Mungojerrie: Oh! You mean Skimbleshanks!

Etcetera: Duh I mean Skimbleshanks! He said he knows how to play the piano, and I was wanting to ask him if he'd teach me! But the train station's a really long way off…

Mungojerrie: We'll droive you!

Etcetera: Thanks! _Mungojerrie, Etcetera, and Rumpleteazer get into the gettaway car and start driving._

Rumpleteazer: What's the name of Tugger's show?

Etcetera: _Dreamily_. The name of his show? It's called "Fame: The Rum Tum Tugger's Search For the Next Great Talent!"

Mungojerrie: He just had to put his name in there, didn't he?

Rumpleteazer: _Excited_. Ooh! Oooh! Jerrie Jerrie Jerrie!!!!

Mungojerrie: _Keeping an eye on the road_. What?

Rumpleteazer: Oi wanna be in the talent show! We could do stuff!

Mungojerrie: We don't have a talent!

Rumpleteazer: Pretty please?! With a CHERRY on top?

Mungojerrie: Oi hate cherries.

Rumpleteazer: Pretty please?! With a STRAWBERRY on top?

Mungojerrie: Oi hate –

Rumplteazer: Oh come ON Jerrie! Can we be in the talent show PLEEEEASE?!

Mungojerrie: _Pulling into the train station._ All roight. We'll be in it.

Rumpleteazer: Yay!

Etcetera: What are you guys gonna do?

Rumplteazer: Sing!

Mungojerrie: We're not gonna do anything roight now except march into that train station to see Skimbleshanks!

Rumpleteazer: _To Etcetera_. He's got a bee in his bonnet.

Mungojerrie: _Opening the door to walk into Skimbleshanks'_. Skimbleshanks! 'ELLO!!! _Skimbleshanks comes running down the stairs._

Skimbleshanks: _From kitchen_. Let me wash my hands first! _Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Etcetera sit down. Skimbleshanks fixes a fake smile on his face, and walks to into the room._

Skimbleshanks: Why hello there, Mungojerrie. And Rumpleteazer too! _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer look at each other. Why is he talking so fake? What's up with that!_

Skimbleshanks: Hello, Etectera.

Etcetera: Hi, Uncle Skimble! _Etcetera gives an approving nod._ I came over to ask you a splendiferous question!

Skimbleshanks: Oh? _Pouring Earl Grey tea with a shaky paw._ And what might that be?

Etcetera: Could you teach me to play the piano? _Big cheesy grin._

Skimbleshanks: _Eye twitches._ Of courrrse I can. _Look up at Mungojerrie._ Why did he have to come with you?

Etcetera: Oh he had to drive me. _Sigh_. Cuz I'm too YOUNG to drive yet. Tut tut tut. Oh well. Anyway, could you help me?

Skimbleshanks: Didn't I already say yes?

Etcetera: Great! Ooh, when do we start?!

Skimblshanks: What's the today?

Etcetera: Come again?  
Skimblshanks: What's the today?

Etcetera: What's the today? It's the Wednesday.

Skimbleshanks: Thursday. Your first piano lesson will be Thursday.

Etcetera: Groovy! C'mon guys, let's go home! _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer look suspiciously at Skimbleshanks, then take Etcetera and leave._

_**Back at headquarters…**_

_The Twins are enjoying a nice spaghetti dinner at home with their agents. Mungojerrie starts thinking (which is something Mungojerrie never does unless he's Super Jerrie, henceforth making it terribly dangerous)._

Mungojerrie: Hey Agent Tantomile.

Agent Tantomile: _Whispers under breath._ Oh no. _To Mungojerrie_. Yes?

Mungojerrie: Our giant "J" didn't flash on the screen in our last adventure.

Rumpleteazer: _Always has a good explanation for something_. It was to cold for him to come out. _Takes a gulp of Coke and stuffs a meatball in her mouth_.

Mungojerrie: And another thing…Cassandra never said _HECK _no. Doesn't all of our villains say that, Rumpleteazer?

Rumpleteazer: She's just stupid.

Agent Tantomile: Perhaps the forces of Life did not collaborate with the stars in the heavens that day.

Mungojerrie: _Feeling stupid._ What?

Agent Coricopat: She means to say that maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Mungojerrie: But the theme music and credits didn't play either.

Agent Tantomile: Oh. Well then it might have just been a glitch in our regular scheduled programming.

Agent Coricopat: Precisely.

Mungojerrie: Oh. All is well.

_**Back at Skimbleshanks'**_**…**

_We now know that Skimbleshanks was the one who slashed the newspaper clipping._

Skimbleshanks: Didn't we already know that?  
_He had to wash his hands to remove the ink that had leaked off from the newspaper._

Skimbleshanks: I have paws. Not hands.

_We also find out that he is a KNOW IT ALL._

Skimbleshanks: _Ignoring narrator_. I have to be as famous as Super Jerrie and his crazy little sister Turbo Teazer. All they've done there WHOLE lives is steal WHILE _I_ have worked on the train and done NOBLE THINGS!

_Somebody has issues._

Skimbleshanks: Issues? ME HAVE ISSUES? I would never have ISSUES over the fact that MUNGOJERRIE decided to quit stealing and be SUPER JERRIE and everyone is _fine_ with it and seems to FORGET that HE used to steal from MY train when _I_ was the one who was doing good for THEM and baby sitting there runny nosed KITTENS when I had BETTER things to do on MY train! Issues?! OF COURSE I HAVE ISSUES! _Paces across the floor_. But I can't just sit around and do nothing about it. I have to be famous. _Thinks_. But pray how? _Takes out his book of great train robberies._ Of course I can't rob my own train, but maybe I can use the train to my advantage. _Light bulb pops up above head._ Idea! _Goes into a room and takes out a roll of rope._ You can go to a different part now. I have to get ready.

_**The next day at Fame: The Rum Tum Tugger's Search for the Next Great Talent**_**…**

_Everyone had been autitioning for Tugger's show early in the morning. It's Jennyanydot's turn. She takes mice out of purse._

Tugger: Hey there, Jenny.

Jennyanydots: The name is Jennyanydots. _Sets mice up on stage, one after another._ All right boys! _Clicks radio on._ Hit it! _Macarena begins blasting from the stereo. The mice begin to do the dance. Jennyanydots is mouthing the words._

Tugger: Uh…yeah. That's creepy, but thanks anyway.

Jennyanydots: The reason those three messed up is because they're blind.

Tugger: Yeah. You're not on the show. But thanks. _Jennyanydots stuffs her mice back into her purse._ _In comes Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer gives a seductive wink at the Tugger and begins singing._

Rumpleteazer: SOME WHERRRE OOOOOOOOOOOOVER THE RAINBOWWWWW! WHERE BIRDS FLLYYYYYYYYY! _Mungojerrie stands there, waiting for his solo, when the super phone on his super belt rings._

Mungojerrie: Oops. _To Rumpleteazer._ Hold that note a little longer._ Walks off stage._

Rumpleteazer: _Confused._ YYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Mungojerrie: _Answers phone_. Hello?

Agent Coricopat: _On other end of phone._ Hello.

Mungojerrie: We're in the middle of audition. Oi'll call you back.

Agent Coricopat: You may not get off the phone.

Rumpleteazer: _Still on stage, holding note._ YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! _Sucks in deep breath._

Mungojerrie: Whaddya want, Agent Coricopat?

Agent Coricopat: We realize you're busy, but duty calls. There has been a call from the police station. They need you to identify a Tom in jail. The police dog demands you come in your uniform.

Mungojerrie: _Huff_. Oh all roight. We'll be right down there. _Hangs up phone._

Rumpleteazer: YYYYYYYYY! _Faints from lack of oxygen._

Tugger: Hey! She finally died! _Mungojerrie glares at the Tugger, and drags Rumpleteazer off stage and outside. He gives his sister CPR, which causes immature snickers from Carbucketty, who is dressed in a chicken suit and coming to audition._

Rumpleteazer: Thanks, Mungojerrie. _Glares at Carbucketty._

Mungojerrie: Listen, Teazer. We need to go down to the police station –

Rumpleteazer: _Eyes widen_. Will Andy Griffith be there!

Mungojerrie: What? No! We have identify a Tom. The police dog demands we come in our costumes so, to transform, this sounds like a job for…

**SUPER JERRRIE!!!!**

Rumpleteazer: And his sidekick **TURBO TEAZAH!!!!**

_Super Jerrie flips a switch on his suit which makes his cat-eye logo glow in the dark, but Turbo Teazer flips her switch only to find out that it doesn't work._

Super Jerrie: C'mon, Turbo Teazer! We have a Cat to – identify.

Turbo Teazer: _Grabs Super Jerrie's arm._ Can we go in the Gettaway Car!

Super Jerrie: _Considers._ We moight need to save that for a special occasion.

Turbo Teazer: _Nods._ Yeah, Super Jerrie. Oi thinks your roight.

_J flashes onto screen_.

_**Back at the police station**_**…**

_Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer use the cannon launcher to launch themselves over to the police station. When they get there, they go inside._

Super Jerrie: Never fear! Super Jerrie's here!

Turbo Teazer: And his sideckick Turbo Teazer!

Police Dog: _Seriously_. I asked you two to come over here to identify this Tom in jail. But the reason I asked you over here in your costumes is cuz I wanted to ask - _Takes out a notepad and pencil._ Can I have your autograph?

Super Jerrie: _Signing paper_. Course you can!

Skimbleshanks: _Who is the Tom in jail_. Hey! Come get me out.

Super Jerrie: Hold on. _Snaps a picture of him, Turbo Teazer, and the Police dog_. All roight. _Goes over to the door._ Skimbleshanks?

Skimbleshanks: _Annoyed._ Yes it's me. Don't you wanna know why I'm in here?

Super Jerrie: _Unlocking the cell._ Not really.

Skimbleshanks: I'm in here for commiting a very big crime.

Police Dog: _Dragging Turbo Teazer, who is looking desperately for Barney Fife, out of employees only room_. He actually locked himself in. I came here in the morning and found him.

Super Jerrie: Whoy on earth would ya do that, Mr. Skimble? _Finally unlocks cell_.

Skimbleshanks: Didn't the newspaper reporters come with you? _Looks around Super Jerrie._

Super Jerrie: Uh…no. We don't call newspaper reporters unless something big happens – like someone gets killed our something. _Light bulb pops over Skimbleshanks' head._

Turbo Teazer: Did somebody see a flash of light. _Gasps for air._ It wasn't The Maniacal Mr. Mistoffelees was it?

Skimbleshanks: _Puts on fake smile._ Yes…well then. Help me out and I'll go home. Thank you so much – Super Jerrie, for rushing over here so…quickly. _Super Jerrie helps Skimbleshanks out of the jail cell._ Good bye! _Runs out of jail._

Super Jerrie: That was odd.

Police Dog: Well it's just Skimbleshanks – he can't do any harm.

Super Jerrie: Oi suppose you're right.   
Police Dog: _To Turbo Teazer._ My daughters admire you. Girl power, ya know. Can I get your autograph for them?

Turbo Teazer: Sure! _Signs notepad._ But now we have to go practice for the talent show the Tugger's having. C'mon, Jerrie!

_**Back at Skimbleshanks'…**_

_Skimbleshanks is teaching Etcetera how to play the piano. She's playing a very fast train robbery song._

Etcetera: _Giggles_. This is fun! _Plays it wrong._

Skimbleshanks: ARE YA DAFT?

Etcetera: Take a chill pill, Skimble. I thought you were supposed to be cheery or something.

Skimbleshanks: Well quit playing it wrong!!!

Etcetera: Gosh. I can't help it! I don't know what that note is!

Skimbleshnaks: For the last time! THE NOTE IS B _SHARP_!!!

Etcetera: B sharp?

Skimbleshanks: Yes!

Etcetera: But there's NOT a B sharp! B sharp is C natural!

Skimbleshanks: Just do as I tell ya, girly! _Throws a theory book at her._ Now study page 24! I have work to do! _Escapes outside. Etcetera rolls her eyes, and turns to page 24._

_**Later that day…**_

Turbo Teazer: _Still Turbo Teazer because they forgot to change._ We have to figure out a song to sing at Tugger's Talent Show!

Super Jerrie: How about "Smooth Criminal?"

Turbo Teazer: Nah. Let's sing "Sk8er Boi."

Super Jerrie: Noooo!!! _Agent Tantomile and Agent Coricopat come in_.

Agent Coricopat: How about R & B superstar Raven Symone's smash hit "Supernatural?"

_Everyone stares at Agent Coricopat._

Agent Coricopat: It's on my I-pod.

Agent Tantomile: We came to tell you that Skimbleshanks has already sent pictures of himself to the newspaper.

Agent Coricopat: And he has been making up stories just to get the newspaper to come to his house.

Agent Tantomile: They called us to say that you need to go control him.

Super Jerrie: He's just Skimbleshanks. He wouldn't hurt a fly!

Agent Tantomile: Appearances can be deceiving, Super Jerrie. Remember that in all you do.

Super Jerrie: So that means you could technically be Agent Coricopat? _Agent Tantomile and Agent Coricopat give him the "Are you serious?" look._

Super Jerrie: Uh…yeah. We'll go to Skimbleshanks' right now. _BlackBerry beeps._

Agent Coricopat: Who on earth could that be?

Super Jerrie: _Reading text message._ It's from tuggersgirl15.

Agent Coricopat: It is from Etcetera. Read it.

Super Jerrie: _Reading._ OMG! skimble is 2 wierd! he like, so blew out and tyed jemLove14 2 RRT! so knot kool! respond super kwik! :(

Turbo Teazer: He tied jemLove14 to the Rum Tum Tugger?!

Super Jerrie: No. Rum Tum Tugger would be RTT.

Agent Tantomile: I have telepathic powers, and I can not figure out whats he meant.

Agent Coricopat: OMG. Does that mean –

Turbo Teazer: What? None of you guys know what that means? Hand me that! _Violently grabs the BlackBerry from Super Jerrie._ OMG means Oh My God/Gosh! Skimbleshanks is too weird. He like, went nuts and tied Jemima to the RailRoad Tracks. So no cool! Respond quickly!

Agent Tantomile: Good work, Turbo Teazer.

Super Jerrie: But that means the Jemima is tied to the railroad tracks! _BlackBerry beeps_.

Agent Coricopat: _Freaks out_. READ IT! _Agent Tantomile puts hand on Agent Coricopat's shoulder and looks at him._ Thank you. I needed that.

Super Jerrie: _Reading_. And OMG! a train is koming! herry!

Agent Tantomile: Go! Take the gettaway car!

Super Jerrie: Come on, Turbo Teazer!

Turbo Teazer: Right behind ya, Jerrie!

Agent Coricopat: _Throws a T shaped piece of metal st Turbo Teazer._ Take this and attach it to your gloves!

Turbo Teazer: _Catches it_. Yo got it, Cap'n! _They jump in car and it spins out of the driveway._

_J flashes onto screen._

_**Back at Skimbleshanks…**_

_Etcetera drags her piano outside and starts playing the train robbery song._

Skimbleshanks: _Looks out at the horizon_. Yes! Here comes a train!

Jemima: _Kicking and screaming_. Somebody! ANYBODY! HELP ME!!!!

Skimbleshanks: _Looks down at Jemima._ Nobody will come to help you, deary. But the newspaper reporters will HAVE to put this on the front page news! I'll be famous!

Super Jerrie: Step away from the girl, Skimbleshanks.. _Skimbleshanks turns around to find Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer._

Skimbleshanks: _HECK_ no! Do you honestly think I'd give up fame for her life?

Super Jerrie: Oi warned you! _WHAM! Hits Skimbleshanks to the ground, and then holds paw in pain._ Turbo Teazer! Untie Jemima!

Turbo Teazer: C'mon, lovey! _Untying Jemima._ Don't be frightened. No one's gonna hurt ya! _Unties Jemima. Jemima runs to safety next to Etcetera, who is still playing the piano. Super Jerrie has runs to the gettaway car to get the hand cuffs. But while Turbo Teazer is getting the rope off the train tracks, Skimbleshanks jumps up and ties Turbo Teazer to the train tracks._

Turbo Teazer HELP ME, SUPER JERRIE!!! _The train is coming closer._

Super Jerrie: NOOOOO! _All in one second, while watching in horror as the train comes closer to Turbo Teazer, Super Jerrie sees his little sister's life flash right before his eyes._

Super Jerrie: Don't you dare hurt moi little sister! _He quickly attaches launcher to his arm and a giant loot bag launches 30 feet at the touch of a button – right into the front of the train. It catches the train in progress, but the bag starts to rip._ Turbo Teazer! GET YOURSELF LOOSE!

Turbo Teazer: _Remembers the piece of metal that Agent Coricopat gave her. She presses her hand against the ground to push a button, and a giant claw comes out! She uses it to cut the rope loose. She barely escapes before the train breaks through the bag. _OI'M LOOSE!!!

Super Jerrie: _Runs over to sister and picks her up._ Don't scare me loike that again! _Turns to Skimbleshanks and looks hatefully at him_. And you…don't you EVER think you can do that to moi little sister!!! YA 'EAR ME!!! Woi oi oughta…

Skimbleshanks: You oughta what, Super Jerrie? Tell me how you use to STEAL from train? Demostrate how you use to talk back to ME? I WAS FAMOUS ONCE, YOU KNOW!

Super Jerrie: Uh…when?

Skimbleshanks: EVERYONE used to come to me for help! The darn TRAIN couldn't start without me! You used to be a down on your luck THIEF that would steal from someone as nice and kind as me! But when you decided you were gonna be SUPER HEROES and save everyone, then they all just accept you!

_**Goes on for three and a half hours…**_

Skimbleshanks: Do you underSTAND me?

Turbo Teazer: _Playing with her saber claw._ Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?

_Skimbleshanks starts over._

_**Goes on for three and a half more hours…**_

_It's now 10:00 at night. Crickets chirp._

Skimbleshanks: So what are you gonna do to me Super Jerrie? What?!

Super Jerrie: _Tired._ Uh…pass?

_Skimbleshanks' head gets red. It gets redder, and redder. He gets so mad, that he explodes in a burst of confetti, thus wasting one of his Jellicle lives. _

Turbo Teazer: _Catches confettic_. How purty!

Jemima: Poor Uncle Skimble… _Picks up his vest, which is all that is left of him._

Etcetera: Gosh, he isn't dead is he?

Super Jerrie: Nah. He'll probably come back to a different Jellicle life sometime.

Jemima: _To Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer._ Thank you for saving me!

Super Jerrie: Don't thank us Jemima! It's out job! _To Turbo Teazer._ How did you get loose?

Turbo Teazer: Oi used this! _Shows everyone her claw, which sparkles in the sun._

Super Jerrie: What's it called? _BlackBerry beeps. _It says it's from AgentTantomile. _Starts reading_. It is called the Saber claw and it is used to get out of any difficult situation. By pressing the button, you can bring the claw out or retract it. We gave it to you for knowing how to crack the code.

Etcetera: Sweet! Do it again, Turbo Teazer! _Flicks out claw._

Jemima: Thanks again, you guys! It's getting late, and it's time all good kittens be in bed! Bye! _Waves._

Turbo Teazer: You're very welcome! See ya at the talent show! _Frantic._ Which is tomorrow!

Etcetera: I can't learn how to play the piano in one day! Man! Why did Skimbleshanks have to go loco the day before the talent show! _Sighs._ I guess I'll just have to figure something out.

Super Jerrie: We don't know what we're gonna do yet, either. _Thinks._ IF we were to perform together…

Turbo Teazer: We'd be loike the Three Musketeers!

Etcetera: I LOVE that candy bar!

Super Jerrie: What's a song that three people can sing? _They all think a minute._

Etcetera: NSync?

Super Jerrie: No…

Turbo Teazer: Menudo?

Super Jerrie: No…Oh I know! Alvin and the Chipmunks!

Turbo Teazer: Yeah!

Etcetera: I want to be Alvin!

Super Jerrie: No. I'll be Alvin.

Turbo Teazer: DIBS ON SIMON!

Etcetera: Aw, man! That leaves me as Theodore!

Super Jerrie: At least you have a performance.

Etcetera: Yeah. Do you think we can learn the lyrics by tomorrow?

Super Jerrie: Oi hope so…

_**The opening of Fame: The Rum Tum Tugger's Search For the Next Great Talent…**_

_The Rum Tum Tugger is standing on stage. The judges are Gus, Alonzo, and Bombalurina. Munkustrap is mad because he wanted to be a judge. Tugger clears his throat._

Tugger: For our next performance we have Jerrie and the Chipmunks performing "The Witch Doctor!"

_Music begins playing and the three come out_

Mungojerrie: I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you.

I told the Wicth Doctor you didn't love me too.

And then the Witch Doctor he told me what to do. He told me:

All Three: Oooh eee oooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bang bang  
Oooh eee oooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bang bang  
Oooh eee oooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bang bang  
Oooh eee oooh ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bang bang

_They sing the rest of the song. All the judges hold up signs with TENS on them_.

Tugger: It's unanimous! Jerrie and the Chipmunks are the winners! Congratulations!

Mungojerrie: Thank you all! _They get a Jellicle trophy_!

Tugger: You are the next GREAT TALENT!!!

Mungojerrie: _Leaps into the crowd and crowd surfs._

Rumpleteazer: _Follow her brother's lead, and jumps into the crowd as well._

Etcetera: _Jumps into crowd, but nobody catches her, and she goes splat._

_Theme music and credits come on to screen._

It was just so long! It seemed like it kept going, and going, and going!

The title has two meanings (because I'm deep like that): There was literally a train wreck, and also a train wreck means somebody who's nuts.

The song they sang was from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Go to Amazon to listen to it on the movie soundtrack!


End file.
